Jewel Hunt
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Kagome is 26 years old and living in her own time as a priestess when one day her journay leads her to meet two hunters. First story iv done with supernatural and first story without my own characters in forever to lol. NO PAIRINGS, set in early seasons
1. Chapter 1

"Found it" Kagome smirked opening her eyes "looks like I'm going to America"

She stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof then jumped onto the tree branch a few feet down from her then from there jumped to her window landing with her legs slightly apart and her hands holding the window pan just in front of her legs. She looked around her room for a split second then hoped down onto the ground and started to pack things when Sota walked in.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah"

"... How long are you going to be?"

"Ummm I'm not sure, a week maybe?"

"Will you be back on the 28th?"

"_28__th__... what's the 28__th__?"_ Kagome thought as she stopped packing and looked at her little brother "your graduation? Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world and afterwards I'll take you out for dinner or you can go hang with friends whatever you want ok" she smiled

"So where are you going this time?" he asked more lightly

"America"

"America? Wow maybe one day I could come?"

"Sure, it would be a good holiday" she said going back to packing

"That's not what I meant, I'm graduating in 15 days, you said once I have graduated we will talk about it"

"Yeah well you haven't graduated yet" she muttered

"Kagome I want to fight to"

"I know you do Sota but this isn't your fight, look we will talk about this later now go get ready for school"

With a sigh Sota left the room leaving Kagome alone once more, she hated those conversations with her brother and she couldn't avoid it forever. She finished packing her bags then went to grab her bow and arrows when she stopped to think.

"_how am I meant to get this into America... well I guess I have no choice, I'll have to get a new one over there, it won't be as good but it should do"_

She zipped up her bag then grabbed a bunch of sutures from her draw then walked downstairs where Sota was now eating breakfast.

"What are those for?" he asked nodding towards her hand

"Sutures, they will keep demons away from the house while I'm gone"

"I don't need them"

"Sota I'm not going over this again" she said closing her eyes

"Fine put them up but you can't protect me forever"

"I know that" she sighed opening her eyes "but I promised I would protect you so for as long as I can I will"

Kagome left her bag on the ground and put her shoes on then walked outside to the sacred tree and stood with her back facing the tree and looking towards the house then with the sutures in her hand she put a protection spell on them then sent them flying through the air. Some landed on the house where others landed around the place until the barrier was in place covering the whole house.

"If only I could just do this to Sota" she sighed

She went back into the house to pick up her bag when she noticed her brother gone and his breakfast bowl still sitting on the table, with a gentle smile on her face she went to the table and cleaned him his mess.

"I was getting to that" Sota said running down the stairs buttoning up his school jacket

"You should clean up first otherwise it just gets harder to do" she reminded him

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

"Have you go you're..."

"It's in my pocket" he said patting his pocket

"Ok what about..."

"In my bag, in my other pocket and in my school books" he replied rolling his eyes

"I'll call you as soon as I get there and you better pick up no matter what"

"And if I'm in class?"

"You won't be, it's like a 12 hour flight or something"

"So I'll probably be sleeping then"

"... good point, ok ill call three times and if you haven't answered by then I'm coming straight home and your never leaving my sight again"

"So that means I get to go with you?"

"No that just means more protection sutures" she smirked

"So I'll just make sure to keep my phone on me then"

"Yeah, you do that. Come on I'll take you to school" she laughed

Kagome walked Sota to school then headed on down to the train station; from there she went to the airport then took the first flight to America, Minnesota.

* * *

><p>"So what's the job again?" Dean asked<p>

"Bobby said it was a weird one, there's this demon who has gotten a major power boost and just killing everyone he sees but there is also spirits following the demon, other hunters have tried salting and burning the bones but they can never find them and others have tried taking out the demon but it has some kind of supernatural ability"

"Can't find them? So what kidnapping?"

"It's possible"

"And supernatural ability? So what the normal sending things flying and stuff like that?"

"I guess" Sam sighed

"Well we will soon find out, Minnesota is only 20 minutes away"

* * *

><p>"Here you are miss, the Rest a While Motel"<p>

"Thanks" Kagome smiled handing him the money "hey there isn't a place where you can get bow and arrows around here is there?"

"Sorry" he shrugged

"That's ok" she sighed "well thanks, bye"

Kagome closed the cab door and then went to walk up to the motel office when a black impala sped past her blasting loud music.

"_Some people should learn how to drive"_ she frowned glaring at the fading car

* * *

><p>"You went past the motel" Sam sighed<p>

"What? Where?"

"Back there, if you weren't speeding"

"Hey! Would you rather walk?"

"Just hurry up and turn around" he sighed

"Hold on" he smirked

Dean spun the car around then sped off towards the motel again and halted just before hitting one of the motel rooms. They both got out of the car and stretched their legs then Dean reached into the car and pulled out one of the credit cards they hid there then walked to the office.

* * *

><p>"Room 89... It should be just down here" Kagome grumbled to herself "82... 83... 84... 85... 86... 87... 88... Ah here we are, 89"<p>

Kagome unlocked the door then pushed it open; the room wasn't too bad, there was a double bed in the middle of the room, a small kitchen to her left and some kind of lounge room to her right. She closed the door then threw her bag on her bed and went over to the window that overlooked the parking bay.

"oh great" she frowned as she saw the black impala in the parking lot "well as long as they keep it quiet" she sighed closing the curtains

* * *

><p>"What number are we?" Dean asked walking behind Sam<p>

"90" Sam answered looking at the key once again

"Should be down this hall then"

They found there room and went inside leaving the door open, Dean threw his bags on the floor that made a clang sound as it hit then threw himself on the bed. There room had two single beds on the opposite side of the small window overlooking the car park with the kitchen and the lounge room to their left. Dean sat up after a few seconds and walked over to the small bar fridge and pulled the door opened poking his head inside to look.

"Hey dude I'm going to go get some food, you want anything?" Dean shouted slamming the fridge door shut

"We just ate 2 hours ago"

"But I'm hungry"

"Just don't take too long, we have research to do"

"When have I ever been late" he asked closing the door

* * *

><p>"Well I guess I should try to find a map of this place or something" Kagome decided walking towards her door<p>

She opened the door and walked out closing it behind her when she walked into someone else.

"I'm so sorry" she apologised bowing out of habit

"Don't worry about it"

Kagome stood back up and mentally cursed herself for bowing, when she stood up she saw a roguish man standing in front of her but there was something different about him, it was like he had secrets, dark secrets but he didn't seem like a bad person.

"My names Kagome" she smiled at him

"Dean"

"... You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a map? I looked in the office when I first checked in but there weren't any there"

"I've got one in the car" he said walking ahead

Kagome walked behind him and followed him until she saw the car he was going to, she stopped dead in her tracks when Dean went up the too black impala and opened the passenger door, she watched as he reached in and started searching through things until he pulled out a map.

"Here you go... Kagome, you ok?"

"You" she hissed "you're the jerk that nearly run me over!" she shouted pointing at him

"What?"

"Before, when you drove past this place, you nearly run me over"

"Oh, sorry about that, let me make it up to you, I'll take you wherever you're trying to get to"

"_Like I'm ever going to get in the car with him"_ she huffed walking towards him

"I'll just take this and be on my way" she said pulling the map out of his hand

Kagome turned around then walked away and went back to her room.

"That girl is strange" Dean muttered to himself

"That jerk thinking he can just offer me a lift, how stupid does he think I am? I'm not going to just get in the car with some strange guy" she grumbled slamming her door shut

She sat down on her bed throwing her hair over her shoulders then opened the map to find some place where she could find what she was looking for but she only found one possible place and it looked to be a fair hike away. It wasn't that she was lazy, walking that far was no worry to her but she didn't like the idea of walking that far without a weapon on her. She stood up and looked outside her window but Dean's car was gone.

"Well I guess I can leave his map outside his room" she sighed "I'm pretty sure he came from 90"

She left her room holding onto the map and then stood outside room 90; the door was slightly open so she decided to knock in case someone else was here.

"Uhhh just a minute"

Kagome heard shuffling like someone was trying to hide something then footsteps heading towards the door, as the person got closer Kagome started to get a funny feeling from them.

"Yes?"

"Is this Dean's room" Kagome asked weary of this person"

"Yeah but he's not here right now"

"No I know, he left a little while ago I just wanted to return this" Kagome said handing out the map "I kind of took it from not long ago so if you could give it back to him I would greatly appreciate it"

"Sure... I'm Sam"

"Kagome" Kagome smiled this time remembering not to bow

"Um did you want to come in? Dean probably won't be long"

"You seem busy"

"_What is with these people inviting strangers into their car and their room?"_

"Not really"

"_Well I am curious to find out more about this person... he seems different somehow"_

"Sure, I would love to" she smiled friendly

Sam opened the door wider and let Kagome walk in, she walked in and looked around the room, things didn't seem that out of place, there were some papers on one of the beds that looked like they were piled up in a hurry with a laptop in the centre of it all.

"You don't happen to get the internet on that do you?" Kagome asked

"Yeah"

"Would it be ok if I borrowed it for a few seconds?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Thankyou"

Kagome took the laptop from the bed and sat down on the mess free one then opened up her email to send Sota a message.

"So Kagome, have you been here long?" Sam asked sitting across from her

"I arrived a couple of hours ago" she answered

"Really? Where did you come from?"

Kagome stopped typing and looked over the laptop at Sam.

"Japan"

"Japan, wow your English is really good"

"I travel around a lot"

"For your work?"

"I guess you could say that, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what brings you here? Just passing through or work?"

"I guess it's both"

"_He doesn't want to tell me so it's probably something that isn't well looked upon"_

The conversation died down for a little after that and Kagome went back to her message, she had just sent it when Sam started talking again.

"You have family back in Japan"

"I have a younger brother"

"Parents?"

"Dead"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, what about you, any family"

"Just me and Dean, parents are both dead"

"Dean? So he's your brother? Older I'm guessing"

"Yeah"

"You two aren't much alike, sure hope you're driving is better than his"

"His driving?"

"He nearly ran me over when he drove past, unless that was you driving"

"That was him" he frowned

Once again the conversation died down, what was there for two strangers both hiding things to talk about?

"_Well he seems like he would be a better driver then dead so maybe he could help me out"_

"I hate to ask so many favours when I have just met you but I was wondering if it would be possible for you to maybe drive me somewhere when your brother gets back"

"Yeah sure, where did you need to go?"

"This shop 'Active Weapons' it looks like a long walk but I'm not sure how long it would take to drive"

"Weapons?"

"I'm trying to find a bow and arrow"

"Do you hunt?"

"No it's just kind of a thing that I do"

"When Dean gets back ill see if we can't get you there"

"Thankyou"

There was silence for another 10 minutes before Dean came walking in the room carrying a bag filled with take out, he almost dropped the bag when he saw Kagome there.

"Well, hello again"

"I'm sorry about before... I guess I kind of over reacted"

"It's fine"

"Hey Dean feel like going out again"

"What, why?"

"Kagome needs a lift"

"Really?" he asked with a smirk

"I wasn't about to accept a lift from a guy I didn't know, especially someone who nearly ran me over" she pointed out

"Well sorry to tell you but I'm the only one that drives my car"

"Come on Dean"

"Fine" he grumbled placing his bag in the fridge

With a smile Kagome stood up "great, I'll just go get my bag" then she ran out of the room

* * *

><p>"She's nice" Sam said once she left<p>

"Nice! She started yelling at me before"

"Well sure she has attitude but I get the feeling she's a lot like us"

"Like us?" Dean said flatly

"It's just the way she was talking; it was like talking to another hunter"

"You don't think?"

"Who knows, I'm sure America isn't the only country that has hunters"

"But why is she here then"

"Well she said work and the shop she wants to go to, it's a weapon shop"

"Weapons?"

"Yeah, she said she only arrived in America a few hours ago and she is after weapons, I don't know it just sounds suspicious"

"Well whatever let's just get this over with" Dean said turning to walk out the door

"Uh Dean"

"What?"

"Keys"

Dean grumbled and muttered to himself as he threw his keys at Sam then stormed down to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kagome, why are you going to a weapon shop?" Dean asked

They had been in the car in silence for about 10 minutes when Dean turned around to talk to Kagome, once Dean asked Kagome that Sam just slowly turned to look at him with a shock face, he was amazed how Dean could be so out there.

"I'm looking for something" she shrugged

"What's that?" Dean asked causing another look from Sam that he ignored

Kagome could see what Dean was trying to do and let forward a little from the back seat.

"I'm looking for a bow"

"A bow? Like a bow and arrow kind of bow"

"Yep"

"What do you need a bow for?"

"Well I hear there good for shooting things" she smiled friendly

"And why would you want to shoot things?"

"I never said I wanted to shoot things" she pointed out sitting back in her seat

"I think I see it up ahead" Sam said

"Why is it way out here anyway?"

"I think it's good, it's safer way out here" Kagome answered

They pulled up on the side of the road and they all hoped out of the car, Sam opened the door for Kagome who smiled at him with a small 'thanks' then walked in after her leaving Dean to open the door himself which he grumbled about. Kagome found where the bows where and frowned, none of them were the traditional bows.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked noticing her frown

"These won't do at all" she said more to herself

Before Sam or Dean had a chance to say anything Kagome was walking up to the counter where a guy was sitting reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me"

"Yeah?" he asked moving the newspaper a little

"Don't you have any traditional bows here?"

"Traditional?"

"You know like ones people have made themselves or something"

"Well" he groaned sitting up straight "there's this guy I know who makes his own stuff"

"Great, where is he?"

"But he doesn't sell them to just anybody"

"Trust me I'll be fine" she smirked

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam, what did she mean by that?" Dean asked messing with one of the bows<p>

"I don't know, she seems like she has a good idea to what she wants"

"Well I don't want to be driving this girl around all day, we have work to do"

"You didn't have to come"

"Sam you dog, have you got the hots for this girl?"

"What! No"

"I see, well then should I leave you two alone?" he teased

"Hey guys! Think you could take me to this address?" Kagome asked waving a piece of paper around

"Sure" Sam said without even looking at the paper

They went to the car and using the map they found out the place was about a 5 minute drive into the forest. So with Sam driving they headed out, it was a hard place to find but after driving up and down the same stretch of road a few times they finally found a small path leading into the forest.

"Car won't fit down that" Sam pointed out pulling over

"That's ok" Kagome smiled getting out the car "walking is good for you anyway"

They all got out and walked down the dirt path until they came to a small wooden house that smelled strongly of incense.

"Hello!" Kagome called out

"There doesn't seem to be anyone home" Dean pointed out

"Yeah there is" Kagome said walking closer

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, Sam and Dean followed after but noticed certain things, like the line of salt around the windows.

"Excuse me, I was hoping I could get a bow here" Kagome called out once more knocking on the door

There was still no answer and it was starting to annoy her, they had passed by the weakling barrier that surrounded the house so what was this guy still afraid of.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to you"

Kagome sat down on the bench next to his door with her arms crossed and waited until she heard footsteps, the door unlocked and was pulled open. Sam and Dean watched as the two talked, they couldn't hear what they were saying but the man's expression suddenly changed and he seemed less hostile and more friendly.

"I'll be back soon" Kagome called out walking inside

The door slammed shut leaving the two outside alone.

"So what do you think? Salt line?"

"Protection from spirits, and look engraved in the dirt"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

Underneath them was an extremely large demon trap that looked like it covered the entire house.

"Think she knows?"

"She didn't seem to notice" Sam said with a shrug

"Well at least we know she isn't a demon"

* * *

><p>"Wow, their beautiful" Kagome said softly looking at the bows "may i?" she asked reaching out her hand<p>

"Go ahead, so who are those two out front?"

"I don't know, some guys I met, their either hiding from the cops or their just jumpy people, I don't know"

Kagome run her hand over the bows until she stopped in front of one, there was something different about this one.

"That one was made from the wood of a 500 year old tree"

"_Back from then... a prayer tree maybe? It has hidden power in it"_

"This one" Kagome said picking it up

"Want to try it out first" he asked offering an arrow

"Sure, why not"

They went out the back where there were some targets painted on some trees in the distance.

"Their pretty far" Kagome observed

"Too far for you?"

"No, just an observation"

She drew the arrow and aimed at the target then infusing her powers into the bow she fired the arrow. A pale blue surrounded the arrow as it flew through the air then died down as it hit the centre of the target.

"This one will work just fine" she smiled facing the man

"I'll get some arrows for you"

"Thanks"

He walked off somewhere so Kagome walked around to the front with the bow over the shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, sorry I was so long"

"You found one?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he's just getting me some arrows"

The man came around carrying a handful of arrows and an arrow sack over his shoulder filled with arrows. He handed them to Kagome then she smiled up at him.

"So how much?'

"This is yours, no charge"

"I have to give you something... I know" Kagome went into her bag and pulled out a suture "it's fully charged and will make your protection stronger, just add it in when you charge yours up next"

Kagome waved buy as they all walked back to the car, she carefully put everything in the car then they drove back to the town but just as they were about to leave the forest Sam slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted

"I thought I saw something"

"_It's here"_ Kagome thought in a panic

"Wait what was that?" Dean asked point into the forest

"There's defiantly something there"

"Kagome you wait here, Sam and I are going to check it out" Dean said getting out of the car

"_As if I'm waiting here"_

Kagome climbed out of the car to with her bow and arrow in hand, just as they all got out of the car and Sam and Dean had walked forward a little the demon came bursting onto the road.

"Whoa" Dean said stepping back a step

In front of them was a demon that looked human enough but attached to them was some kind of chain that held four spirits who were floating around him. The demon turned to face the three but instead he looked directly at Kagome who got ready to fire but before she had a chance to even draw her arrow the demon sprinted away.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Dean asked facing Sam<p>

"I don't know, it looked almost... Scared?"

They both turned around to face Kagome who just smiled at them.

"Well we should get going"

Kagome got back into the car and sat there waiting for Sam and Dean.

"The demon looked directly at her" Sam mussed

"Then it ran away"

"There's something about this girl"

"If the demons afraid of her then maybe we should be"

"Come on, you don't think she is a part of this"

"There is something going on and that girl is in the middle of it, all I'm saying is we keep an eye on her" Dean shouted

They got into the car then drove back to the motel; Kagome gathered all her things then faced the brothers.

"Well thank you for your help... I guess I'll see you around maybe"

"Take care Kagome" Sam said with a smile

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh god, oh god, oh god, this is not good. Only a blind person could have missed the demon looking at me in fear! Great... but those two, they didn't even freak out about it... they defiantly know something"<em> Kagome thought to herself as she walked to her room

She opened her door making sure to close it behind her then put her things down on her bed and looked at the clock.

"_It would be around 1am there... I hope Sota is ok"_

Kagome yawned and sat down on her bed and was quickly asleep.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Dean asked Sam sitting on his bed with his food<p>

"I don't know... think we should call Bobby"

"Yeah"

Sam nodded then pulled out his phone and dialled Bobby's number.

"Hello?" came the gruff voice

"Hey Bobby, its Sam"

"Sam, how's the job going?"

"Uhhh good, caught a glimpse at the demon but there's something else going on"

"Something else?"

"Yeah, there's this girl here and she was with us when we saw the demon and it seemed afraid of her"

"The demon was afraid of a girl?"

"Yeah and there's another thing she only rocked up here today and I dunno there's something about her"

"Like what?"

"Well she came all the way from Japan to this little town and the first thing she did when she got here was find a bow and then the demon shows up and its afraid of her, oh and the person she got the bow from had a demon trap around his house"

"So this girl is Japanese?"

"Yeah"

"And she was after a bow and the demon was afraid of her?"

"That's right... have you heard of this before?"

Sam walked over to sit down on his bed across from Dean who looked up at him.

"She's a priestess you nit wit"

"A priestess?"

Dean gave Sam a 'what?' look but Sam just shrugged with an 'I don't know' look.

"She sounds like it"

"Well what do we do?"

"Well if she is here then obviously that means there's something more going on than just a strong demon, priestess don't really get involved unless it's something big so why don't you go talk to her and team up"

"I'm sure we can handle this"

"What did I just say, if she's here than you're going to need her help" he shouted hanging up

"What did he say?" Dean asked

"He said we should team up with her, that if she is a priestess then that means there's something more at work then a strong demon"

"Well I guess that explains the bow"

* * *

><p>Kagome was woken by someone knocking on her door, she sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the clock next to her, it was 12:20 pm, which was 2:20am in Kagome's mind. She dropped her feet onto the ground and stood up with a yawn then slowly walked towards the door, she looked through the small peep hole and saw Sam outside.<p>

"_What does he want?"_ she wondered to herself

Kagome unlocked the door and pulled it open "yeah?" she yawned

"Oh... were you sleeping?"

"It's around 2am for me"

"Right, umm well Dean and I just wanted to invite you over for lunch, we were going to order something in and wanted to know if you would join us"

Kagome didn't know what to say, she wasn't really hungry but she decided that it was lunch time here and a free meal so why not besides she could always bail if things got awkward.

"Yeah ok, just give me a moment to fix myself up" she smiled sleepily

"Sure... well I'll go let Dean know that you're coming over"

Kagome didn't bother saying anything she just closed the door then yawn once more.

"_Come on wake up Kagome"_

She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, that woke her up a little then she brushed her hair and fixed her clothes before deciding she was decent enough to be seen in public. She left her room and walked over to number 10 then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dean called out

Kagome let herself in closing the door behind her, everything was slightly different, the beds weren't in a mess and there wasn't a piece of paper around and it just looked to clean for Kagome.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went to pick up lunch"

"Oh... so just me and you then eh?"

"Yeah"

Things were kind of awkward with Kagome sitting down on a chair and Dean leaning on the wall; it was Kagome who spoke up first.

"So Sam is your younger brother right?"

"Yeah"

"And you guys travel around together?"

"Yeah

"I count imagine bringing my brother with me anywhere... I mean he would love it if I let him come but it's just too dangerous"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, younger, I guess we do have one thing in common"

"And Sam was saying something about your parents?"

"Their dead, it's just me and my little brother"

"What happened?"

"Personal much?"

"You just seem young to be without parents"

"Young? I'm 26" she laughed "but I guess... well my mother died when I was 17 and still in high school, there was an accident... she was killed because of me and my father died in a car crash when I was 5"

"Huh"

"What?"

"I'm just realizing, we have more in common than I thought"

"How so?"

"My dad is dead because of me and now it's just me and my little brother, I would give anything for him to be able to live a normal life but it's his choice"

"I guess you can't protect them forever"

"Sure you can, that's why we travel together, sure we fight sometimes but at least I know where he is so I can save his sorry ass"

"Your brother... I mean I'm sorry for saying this but... there's something different about him. I'm not saying bad just... different. I don't know it just unnerves me when I'm around him even though he seems like a nice enough guy plus he doesn't try to run me over so that's a plus in my books"

"You're never going to get over that are you?"

"Probably not" she laughed

"I'm back" Sam said walking into the room "well you two look like you were having fun"

"We were just talking about stuff" Kagome shrugged "turns out he isn't the jerk I first pegged him for"

"Well thanks"

"He's just an idiot" she laughed

Lunch wasn't too bad, they talked a bit about some of the things they had done, not things involving demons or anything supernatural just every day events but after a while Sam and Dean looked at each other with a serious expression then looked over at Kagome.

"Kagome, there's something we need to talk to you about" Sam started

"Yeah what's that?"

"Well I don't really know how to word this but..."

"Are you a priestess?" Dean butted in

"A priestess? No... well I can't say I'm that religious anyway"

"No more messing around, just tell us the truth" Dean demanded

"The truth huh... well I guess it wouldn't hurt but on one condition, you have to tell me the truth to"

"Ok"

"Yes I'm a priestess, now what about you two? How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"Were hunters"

"Hunters? Should have guessed that"

"So why are you here? Bobby said that if a Japanese priestess is here it can't be good"

"Well I don't know who this Bobby person is but yeah they are kind of right. I'm here hunting an item that has the power to make demons stronger"

"Like the one we saw today?"

"Yeah, I have met hunters before and I know their methods but trust me they won't work this time. You can't just say some fancy words and expect it to vanish, or splash some holy water on them and think it will slow them down, things like that won't work on this demon now, the second the jewel became involved this became a whole different case"

"How do we kill it?"

"Why don't you just leave it to me? After all I know more about this then you"

"What with your little bow?" Dean scoffed

"My 'little bow' has more power in it then the gun in your belt" she glared

"Either way I don't think you should do this alone"

Kagome's face softened and looked towards Sam, she knew there wasn't much chance of getting them to drop it, hunters were too stubborn.

"Ok I'll let you come but we do this my way ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So what were meant to just leave all our weapons behind?" Dean question closing his car boot

"Kagome said we won't need them"

"Well I don't care what she says; I'm not going into a fight without something"

"Dean it's like Bobby said this is a different case now"

"I said I would play along, I didn't say I would be happy about it"

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked walking towards them

"What on earth is she wearing?" Dean asked facing Sam

"It's a priestess outfit"

"Why?"

"I don't know... maybe its part of it?"

"Great were trusting a girl in a costume to save us" Dean muttered

"It's not just some silly costume, I have to let demons know that there is still a priestess in the world that is going to challenge them" she corrected standing in front of them "so you guys ready to go?"

"Uhhh yeah were all set" Sam answered

"Great, here you two will need these?" Kagome smiled holding out two sutras "there infused with my powers and if you place them on your guns then they will actually have some effect on the demon"

"But you said no guns" Sam said confused

"Like I expect you guys to listen to me, especially Dean" she smiled

They took the sutras and laid them on one of their guns, as they did this there looked to be some kind of blue electricity coming from the sutra covering the whole gun before dying down. Sam and Dean got into the car, with Dean driving this time, and they followed Kagome's directions to find the demon.

"So how is it you know where this demon is?" Dean asked not taking his eyes from the road

"I explained this already, I can see the where he is because of the jewel, take a right up here"

"So because this demon got hold of some jewel he is now stronger?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"And you're the only one that can stop it?"

"Because I'm a priestess with the power of purification" she explained

"This all sounds like some kid story to me" Dean grumbled

"Oh hey stop the car, were going to have to walk from here"

Dean pulled over and they all got out of the car, Dean and Sam loaded their guns while Kagome threw the arrow sack over her shoulder and carried her bow in her hand.

"This way" she said walking into the forest

They followed her into the forest both exchanging worried looks, after a while Kagome stopped walking nearly making the two walk into her.

"And were here"

"And where is 'here' exactly?" Dean grumbled

"Well the demon is running away from us so it's going to be hard to catch it... unless one of you can run as fast as you can drive?"

"That's not possible"

"No... I guess it's not for people like you"

"People like us?" Dean asked slightly insulted

"Yeah, you know humans" Kagome answered casually

"But aren't you human?"

"Yeah but when I first started hunting demons I used to get carried around by a half demon... Even though it's been over 10 years it's still hard to get used to being on your own" she sighed sitting down

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean looked a little worried or maybe they were just confused.<p>

"What?"

"When you say half demon..." Sam started

"I mean a half demon... haven't you guys ever heard of a half demon?"

They looked at each other but Dean just shrugged.

"A half demon is someone who has both demon and human blood, most of the time it's when a demon mates with a human but I guess that's not always the case" she said looking at Sam

"So where is this demon anyway?" Dean asked trying to change the subject

"Oh that's right, it's running away from us but it's still a demon so it will wait until it thinks it has a chance of picking us off that's why we're going to split up and draw it to this point"

"Split up? Are you sure that's a good idea"

"You guys knew this job wasn't going to be easy the second you took it and I thought that meant you were good... but I guess I was wrong so maybe you should just go back to the car"

"Nice try" Dean huffed "I'm not scared of anything"

Dean turned around and started to walk off into the forest, Sam sighed he knew that Kagome was using reverse psychology and it seemed to work on Dean. Sam also turned around and started to walk off into the forest in another direction then Kagome left in another direction. Everything was quiet and the demon was moving in and just like she thought the demon was going after Dean. She heard a gunshot in the distance but didn't worry about rushing to the scene, she heard some shouting and more gunshots, by the sound of it Sam had joined Dean so that meant it was probably about time to head towards them.

* * *

><p>"Where is she!" Dean shouted<p>

"I don't know"

They managed to shoot of the demons arms, Dean started to relax a little and admire the new power behind his gun but it wasn't long before the shattered arm started to move back towards the demons body.

"What the..." Dean muttered

The demon started laughing as his arm came back then once again started to stalk towards Sam and Dean. They continued to move back and shoot at the demon but every time they shot something off it just went back to it, it wasn't long until they were nearly out of bullets.

"So did I miss anything?" Kagome asked walking up behind them

"It's arm grew back!" Dean shouted "Its arm grew BACK?"

"They do that; it's the power of the jewel"

Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed at the demons foot, Sam and Dean were wondering why she was aiming there of all places but before Dean had a chance to say anything she let go and the arrow went flying towards the foot. As it flew through the air a light blue light covered the arrow, it hit the demons foot in within seconds the demon vanished and all that was left was a small black ball.

"So this is the jewel huh?" Dean asked about to pick it up

"STOP!" Kagome shouted "if you touch that then you will be no better than the demon I just killed"

Dean jumped away from it making sure to keep his hands close to his body "well what do we do then; we can't just leave it here"

* * *

><p>Kagome walked up to the jewel, crouched down then picked it up. Sam and Dean watched as the black ball turned into a pale pink colour.<p>

"It was tainted by the demon, his evil thoughts turned the jewel black but I purify the jewel making it good again, it's like a fight against good and evil, whatever side controls the jewel is the side the jewel takes on. For example if say Dean here was to touch it now it would stay pure... maybe a get a little tainted with his impure thoughts but still relatively good. Now Sam here would turn it black by touching it, no fault of yours but unfortunately that's what happens when your half demon"

"Half demon, I'm not a half demon"

"Maybe not completely half demon but I can tell, you have demon blood in you"

"How did you know that" Dean demanded

"Relax I have nothing against demons or people with demon blood as long as they are good and it is possible, I used to be friends with many demons"

"So umm what about the spirits?" Sam coughed trying to change the subject

"I just have to break the spell"

"How do we do that?"

Kagome placed the jewel on the floor and drove one of her arrows into it, the jewel shattered into more pieces then you could ever count then slowly vanished. The ghost also vanished so the job was now done and it was time for Kagome to get home.

"Would you guys mind giving me a ride to the airport? I have to get home"

"Sure you can't stay for a bit? I would love to learn more about these things you put on our guns"

"Oh yeah, when I leave they will just fall off so just don't forget to burn them or store them some place safe ok" she explained ignoring Sam's question

They reached the airport by morning and were about to part ways when Kagome stopped them.

"If you ever need anything feel free to call me ok" she smiled handing them a piece of paper with her number written on it "oh and thanks for the advice Dean"

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean watched as her plane took off then once it was out of sight Sam turned to Dean who was looking at the piece of paper with Kagome's number on it.<p>

"What advice did you give her?"

"No idea" he shrugged "hey what does that mean?"

Dean showed Sam the piece of paper, written under the number was a Japanese symbol they couldn't understand.

"It means good luck"

Sam and Dean turned around and saw Bobby behind them.

"Bobby what are you doing here?"

"Thought you would need some help but I guess I was too late"

"Yeah Kagome just left"

"She left us this though" Sam said holding up the bow "she couldn't take it on the plane"

"Might come in handy"

"Kagome is the only one who can use it" Dean pointed out

"Might have to use that number sooner than you think boys, there was another reason I came up here. I was looking into other cases that were similar to this and it turns out there are more popping up, so far nothing that us hunters can't handle but I think there's something big going on"

**The End... For Now**

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading I hoped you enjoy it. It was bought to my attention that I have been using the wrong word, I have been saying sutures when its sutras and I honestly can't believe I did that with the amount of times I've written it! but I have gone through this chapter and I think I managed to fix it up and ill go over the other chapters when I have some spare time and fix those ones to. Oh and it might take me a little while to get to the next one I'm planning for this, working on a few other stories right now.<p> 


End file.
